


Для апгрейда его не буди

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slice of Life, fandom Antagonists 2020, Стива нашли раньше, модификация тела, отложенный оргазм, хронологическое АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Говард Старк наконец-то ушёл на покой.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Howard Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Для апгрейда его не буди

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к миди ["Солнце и пустота"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308789).

— Вот так, — тяжело дыша, потребовал Говард. – Терпи, солдат, не вздумай…

Было горячо, дико хорошо и немного больно: разошедшийся Старк затащил его в постель, не дожидаясь, пока отгремит вечеринка по случаю подписания военного контракта, и до сих пор не унялся. Баки, впрочем, не возражал: давать Говарду оказалось невероятным удовольствием, продиравшим насквозь: до стыдных слёз и просьб, что больше подходили бы девчонке, а уж когда Старк был навеселе и дорывался до него с фантазией…

Руки, на которые Говард даже не пытался нацепить наручники ввиду бессмысленности затеи, онемели: последние полчаса или около того Баки старательно держался за толстое деревянное изголовье широчайшей кровати; Говард обожал видеть его таким – не беспомощным, но покорным, послушным, и не упускал ни единой возможности покомандовать. Баки это должно было злить, но вместо этого — и он уже почти свыкся с этим простым фактом, — заводило.

Кончить, впрочем, хотелось неимоверно, и он жалобно застонал, поддавая бёдрами снизу вверх и видя, как дёргаются его собственные ноги на смуглых широких плечах.

— Го…вард… не издевайся!

Тот только усмехнулся – криво, коротко и возбуждённо.

— Ещё, — потребовал он, задвигая до того глубоко, что Баки охнул и подавился воздухом. — Ещё.

Как всегда, от этих повелительных ноток в Баки что-то сладчайше вздрагивало, и хотелось только одного.

— Ещё, — выстонал он, соглашаясь. Над головой слабо лязгнуло, знакомый неконтролируемый ужас проколол ледяной иглой и тут же растаял: рука слушалась. Не могла не. Говард столько над ней колдовал, меняя и исправляя то одно, то другое, оснащая всем на свете, от набора инструментов – а вдруг пригодится – до трекера, компаса, резервного блока питания и бог знает чего ещё. Сейчас из предплечья за каким-то чёртом выставилось тусклое жало паяльника, к счастью, холодного. – О чёррррт…

Говард только поудобнее перехватил его под коленями и навалился сверху, вгоняя часто и жгуче. Судя по белому оскалу и полуприкрытым глазам, плевать он хотел на паяльник, как и на всё прочее, кроме самого Баки и скорого оргазма.

— Сожми, — хрипло приказал он, и Баки послушался, чувствуя, как горит лицо. В спальне Говард не церемонился, и от его прямоты Баки порой чувствовал себя совершенным сопляком: служил ведь, как и все, никогда не лез за словом в карман и ничего не стеснялся, с девчонками был не промах, но попробуй не покрасней, когда тебе ясным чётким голосом командуют, что, куда и как… — Без рук.

Баки застонал. Это конкретное дело он одновременно ненавидел и обожал, и Говард, обычно щадивший его, сегодня, как видно, решил оторваться на все сто. Шампанское, головокружение от сумасшедшего успеха, долгожданная награда за несколько десятков лет каторжного труда – сегодня империя Старков действительно стала чем-то большим, чем просто компанией, производящей оружие, и это понимали все, — а он, Баки Барнс, был сладкой вишенкой на верхушке этого многослойного пьянящего коктейля. И не был против, чёрт побери, и плевать, кто и что скажет, пока Говард вот так загонял ему, не позволяя подрочить и не касаясь члена, доводя до исступления. Баки знал, что скоро примется просить – сперва тихо и сквозь зубы, потом во весь голос, потом – всем телом, что от жарких толчков в самой глубине полыхнёт болезненно-острым и всё-таки неполным наслаждением, что он, забыв себя, подчиняясь сам и покоряя Старка, примется насаживаться на член, торопясь к взрыву, вспышке, ноте пронзительной высоты, и тогда Говард сжалится, разрешит добраться до вершины, взять желанное…

Всё сбылось именно так, как Баки предчувствовал: доведя его до полуобморока, Говард позволил ему кончить – долго, почти мучительно, как-то всем телом. После такого оргазма Баки был как тюк белья в руках умелой прачки: насквозь мокрый, вывернутый наизнанку в каждой крошечной складке и кармашке, на совесть отмолоченный, чистый и покорный чужой желанной власти.

— Господи боже, — пробормотал Говард, скатился с него и потянулся за бокалом. Отпил, протянул Баки – тот взял, хоть и не понимал вкуса в шампанском. – Ладно, отметили на совесть. Что у тебя там выскочило?

— Паяльник.

— Хорошо, не ствол, — Говард завалился рядом, ленивый и довольный, как разгорячённый удачной охотой лев. – Хотя я бы и ствола, конечно, не заметил. Отдышусь – посмотрю, что там закоротило.

— Не сейчас?.. – попросил Баки, зная по опыту, что Старк способен работать без продыху трезвым, пьяным, злобным, счастливым, во сне и наяву, на вечеринке, посреди заседания Конгресса и не вылезая из бассейна – или из постели, вот как сейчас. Привыкнуть к внезапным вспышкам этой бешеной активности было невозможно хотя бы потому, что никто, и в первую очередь сам Говард, понятия не имел, когда его опять накроет. Оставалось только смириться, но остаток этой ночи Баки предпочёл бы провести в кровати, а не клюя носом над верстаком в мастерской. – До утра потерпит?

— Ладно бы ствол, — задумчиво и явно не вслушиваясь, заметил Старк, — а если бы рация включилась? С нашим с тобой счастьем – непременно через усилитель сигнала, то-то была бы передача для самых взрослых, кто не спит. Всё побережье бы накрыло. А? Ты что-то говорил?

— Ничего, — смиренно сказал Баки. Идти против Говарда было всё равно что с голыми руками против танка: попытаться можно, но результат заранее известен. – Постарайся не прикрутить мне хер на лоб. Металлический.

— Как ты мне доверяешь, Джейми, душа радуется, — развеселился Говард. – А фантазия какая богатая, за то и ценю! Спи уже, у меня всё с собой, никуда не потащу.

Баки душераздирающе зевнул и подгрёб к себе подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее и держа руку на отлёте. Говард, отвратительно бодрый – когда этот талантливый сукин сын ухитряется отдыхать, если спит едва ли не меньше Стива, так и осталось для Баки загадкой, — полез за тихо звякнувшим чемоданчиком, включил узкую лампу на длинной змеиной ноге, натянул на лоб очки и подсел поближе.

— Помни, что я тебе говорил про хер, пожалуйста, — уже совсем засыпая, попросил Баки. Он знал, конечно, что Говард всё равно сделает всё по-своему и сделает хорошо, но невольно нервничал: мало ли что тому придёт в голову? В прошлый раз пришлось долго уговаривать убрать из конструкции паяльную лампу и промышленный резак. – Тони будет ржать, а Стив не одобрит.

Говард только хмыкнул и стал бережно поднимать с крепежей одну пластину за другой.

— Говард, — борясь с неодолимым сном, настаивал Баки. – То есть… мистер Старк, сэр?

— Да-да?

В небольшом ярком круге лампы пальцы Старка казались диковинными существами. Может, змеями или рыбами, или нет. Саламандрами. Сара Роджерс пару раз рассказывала им со Стивом сказки — не здешние, про Смоляное Чучелко и братца-Кролика, а те, старые, приехавшие издалека. Баки тогда казалось, что они просто спрятались в скудных вещах людей, которым нечего было терять, забрались под ремни обтёртого чемодана, прокрались тайком и вот так очутились в новом свете, далеко-далеко от покинутого зелёного острова. Саламандры плясали в огне, и если хорошенько присмотреться, их можно было заметить. Пару раз он чуть нос себе не обжёг и заработал от отца подзатыльник, но так и не увидел. Зато видел сейчас. 

— Обещай, что не вкрутишь мне туда танк или подлодку. 

— Хорошая идея, — отозвался Говард, уже вооружившийся тоненькой отвёрткой, — но нет, масса слишком большая. Перекосит тебе хребет, будешь как Квазимодо…

— Как кто?!

Говард только отмахнулся — мол, неважно, — и успокоил, сказав:

— Добавлю пару степеней контроля и всё, Джейми, обещаю. Ладно паяльник, а если бы и вправду что посущественней, и не в койке, а где-нибудь на заседании Старк Индастриз? Господи, звучит-то как — Стар-р-рк Индастр-р-риз! И я впервые за тридцать лет не при делах, счастье-то какое!

Баки закрыл глаза. Говорить о бизнес-успехах Старков ему всегда было неловко, в основном потому, что сам-то он не мог похвастаться тугим кошельком — его жалованье, более чем щедрое, уходило прямиком на счёт, но Баки, хоть умри, не мог сообразить, куда и на что тратить такие деньжищи, так что даже не воспринимал суммы с многими нулями как реальные финансы, — но то, что теперь у руля был не Говард, а Тони, внушало осторожный оптимизм. Понятно, младший Старк всё переиначит, перевернёт с ног на голову — ну и пусть, и хорошо. 

— Поздравляю, — пробормотал он, уплывая в сон, — теперь у тебя времени будет больше… на всякое там...

Говард тихо зазвенел металлом и принялся колдовать над рукой, что-то прикручивая, вытаскивая и проверяя. 

— Спи уже, Джейми, — сказал он мягко. В руке поскрипывало и слегка тянуло, было как-то уютно и совсем не страшно. — Спи. Как будет готово, разбужу, опробуешь…

Баки окончательно позволил себе расслабиться и пробормотал напоследок:

— Будешь апгрейдить — не буди, блин. Это ж не трахать, в самом деле. Утром опробую.

Говард удовлетворённо хмыкнул и поправил свет. Ночные апгрейды руки он проводил регулярно и был вполне доволен результатом.

— А вот это уже как апгрейд пойдёт и до чего дойдёт.


End file.
